This trial will study Nevirapine for treatment of HIV in pregnant women and newborns. Participants must already be taking AZT. Nevirapine is given to the mothers while they are in labor and the newborns are given treatment during the first week of life. Treatment during labor may reduce the level of exposure to HIV and decreases the newborns risk of infection. Much preparation is needed in anticipation of a patient. The Systems Manager's was consulted for the setup of the ACTG reporting software. Two mother-baby pairs are currently enrolled. This study is now closed to enrollment.